An underwater lamp assembly comprised of a lamp for producing a spectral light which is substantially identical in uniformity to the spectral light distribution of a desired daylight effect.
Applicants have patented a series of daylight lamps, each of which may be used in the underwater lamp assembly of this invention.
Thus, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,419, which was issued in 1995, is one of the daylight lamps which may be used in the lamp assembly of this invention.
Torch lamps for illuminating objects which are underwater are well known. Many of these torch lamp assemblies use standard halogen light bulbs. Although these halogen light bulbs produce a reasonably suitable spectral output when used above water, when used under water the illuminated objects have an unappealing, unnatural color.
To correct this problem, some of the prior art lamp assemblies have used dichroic color correcting filters disposed in front of the halogen lamp. This xe2x80x9csolutionxe2x80x9d creates other problems, viz., the spectral and spatial distributions produced are uneven and substantially attenuated.
One may use metal halide lamps instead of halogen bulbs in an underwater lamp assembly. However, the metal halide lamps provide illuminated objects with an overly bluish appearance.
It is an object of this invention to produce a underwater lamp assembly which has a substantially even spectral power distribution at a relatively high color rendering index.
It is an object of this invention to provide an underwater lamp assembly which will illuminate underwater objects so that they appear with a natural color.
In accordance with this invention, there is comprised an underwater lamp assembly comprising a lamp disposed within a waterproof housing. The lamp used in this assembly preferably is the lamp claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,419, and it preferably consumes less than 40 watts of power.